The Land of the Valkries'
by devilishangel07
Summary: This story is the sequel to Changed. The characters are the same, with the exception of a few new ones. I really hope you like it. Please read and review and let me now what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"If you don't want to wake mom, you better shut-up." Wyatt snapped at Chris, who had just knocked down a stack of plates.

Chris bent down to pick up the plates, thinking to himself that it would have been nice to be able to freeze things at that particular point in time. "Dude, it isn't like I did it on purpose. I didn't know that she had stacked the plates there, she never stacks the plates there."

The kitchen lights came on, and Piper and Leo stared down at them. They were both in there bathrobes, and it looked like they hadn't gone to bed yet. "Hello boys." Leo said.

Wyatt quickly stuck the object he was holding behind his back. Knowing that if his parents saw they would not have approved. He coughed, "Hi dad, mom." He gave them his best smile, but they didn't look convinced.

Chris popped his head over the island in the middle of the kitchen, and grinned. Hoping that they wouldn't get caught, and wouldn't be in to big of trouble if they did, and if worse came to worse, he'd lie.

"Boys, where have you been?" Piper said, trying to hold back her grin. Her two grown boys looked at her like they just got caught sticking their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

Leo watched Wyatt nudge Chris with his elbow. Way to be brave son. He thought to himself with a little grin. He looked at his two grown boys. He couldn't believe that they were both out of high school. It seemed just like yesterday he was changing their diapers.

Leo shook himself out of his reminiscing, his boys were hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was. He could reminisce later. "Christopher?" he said, looking at his youngest son.

Chris rocked back and forth on his feet. It felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He wiped away the sweat off his forehead, he was an adult, and his parents gaze still made him feel like he was 5. "Umm, well, we were just," He sat there trying to think of a good excuse, "getting ready for school." He said grinning.

Piper and Leo looked at each other, and then up at the kitchen wall clock. "You were getting ready for school at 3:00 in the morning, on a Friday evening, in July." Piper said, not looking convinced.

Chris mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He looked at Wyatt for help, but his older brother was shaking his head looking down at the ground.

"Wyatt, maybe you want to explain where you guys were?" Piper looked at Wyatt, and could see red flush over his face. She knew her sons like the back of her hand, and knew that they were hiding something from them.

Wyatt felt the object in his hand. Their parents and aunts could help them very much, but the only problem was they wouldn't need help if they hadn't started it to begin with.

"We were out with the girls." He answered, hoping that they would happy with that, because the girls were there.

Piper thought of Fayre and Jade, they had helped Jade, a young firestarter, with a family problem a while back. She was a feisty, beautiful, young woman who had stolen her son's heart.

Her thoughts shifted to Fayre. Fayre was actually the twin sister to her niece's, Patience, boyfriend. She and her brother were a prophecy of a union between a witch and wizard, and she and her brother were two very powerful witches. Fayre started out as a demon, but she found the way of good, and had proved herself many times over the past year.

She and Chris had a steady on again off again relationship, they fought like cats and dogs, but they still cared for each other, but like her sons and Jade, Fayre had a very wild side to her. The whole group had a knack for getting into trouble.

"You were out with the girls?" Leo said in a tone that said he wanted a longer explanation.

Wyatt looked at Chris and Chris looked at Wyatt. "Yeah, we were out getting a present for Jade's mom." Chris said.

"Well that was awful nice of you." Piper said trying to sound fooled. She saw Wyatt stick something behind his back earlier, and she knew that was what they were hiding. "Is that what you got her?" she said nodding her head to Wyatt's arm.

Chris and Wyatt exchanged a panicked glance. "Umm yeah, Jade wanted me to hold onto it so her mom wouldn't find it. You know how serious Jade is about surprises." Wyatt looked at his parents and smiled, and figured now would be a good time to leave. "Well, I'm real tired." He faked a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed. Come on Chris." He said pulling Chris with him.

Chris faked a yawned and followed his brother. "Yeah, I think I am going to bed too, I have a big day tomorrow. I have to." He sat there and thought, he didn't really have anything to do tomorrow other than follow their lead, but he could tell his parents that. "I just have to do stuff."

They started to walk to the basement when Piper yelled out to them, "Can I see it?" she asked.

Wyatt gripped it tighter. "See what?" he asked, trying to sound oblivious.

"What you're hiding behind your back. I am guessing that is her present right. I figure, who better to ask then a mom to see if another mom would like it. "Piper said. She could tell by the look that Chris and Wyatt exchanged that she had hit the spot.

"Umm well, we wanted it to be a surprise." He said, knowing that there was no way of getting out of it.

"Oh, don't worry I won't tell." Piper said, reaching for his closed fist, and prying his fingers open to get the object.

She recognized what it was almost as soon as she saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post, but I couldn't get anything to upload, but YEAH! I finally got it. Please read and review, I love to know what you think.

I don't own any of the characters, except the ones that I have created.

Chapter 2

"A Valkrie necklace! What are you doing with a Valkrie necklace?" Piper held it up so Leo could see, and his eyes turned to two slits, and he looked at his son.

"I thought we told you boys not to go there. " The Valkries weren't bad people; they were just very rough and dangerous. Leo knew how they were, he had been held prisoner by the Valkries many, many, many years ago.

Plus, the only way to get to their land was by the portal that this necklace produced, but only Valkries had access to these necklaces, and the only way to get one from a Valkrie was to kill one.

"We know, but we had too." Wyatt's answer was short, but he hoped that his parents would understand that there was a reason why he didn't want to tell them.

Leo opened his mouth, but Piper put her hand up, and he shut it. She looked at her boys, and rolled her eyes. They were safe, and she was tired. They could talk about this in the morning. "Boys, just go to bed and get some rest. We can talk about this in the morning."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other, and took off down the basementstairs, not wanting to wait until she changed her mind. They had converted their basement, with a little help from magic, into several rooms, so they could all live at the manor.

Leo looked at Piper and sighed. "I don't know what to do with those boys sometimes." He said shaking his head.

She smiled, "Well, they definitely don't get it from my side of the family."

Leo did a sarcastic laugh, and grabbed her hand before orbing upstairs to their bed room.

It was a hot July morning, and the Halliwell house was busy as normal. It's in the middle of summer, so none of the kids were in school, and theywere starting to get bored.

Piper had walked downstairs to see if her boys were still home. When she checked each of their rooms they were out like rocks. She went ahead and checked on Patience who was also out.

Piper shook her head wondering how they could sleep through all this noise.Almost as soon as thethought crossed her mind,she heard loudyelling and walked up the stairs to see what the big deal was.

Cole was running through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast that had just popped up from the toaster oven. He took a huge bite out of it, and followed it with a big gulp orange juice. The whole time trying notto step on his son, Peter, who was sticking to him like glue.

"DAD! You promised me we could go to the park." Peter was 8, and was normally a momma's boy, but every once and a while a boy just needed to go play ball with his dad.

Cole took another quick bite of toast, and kneeled down to an upset Peter. "I know I said I would, and I'm sorry, but they found my witness, and we have to get some her statmentdown. It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours, and then we can have plenty of time to play at the park. I promise." He gave Peter his best smile, knowing that none of that meant anything to him.

"Alright." Peter mumbled, before sulking away to the living room to watch whatever cartoon was playing.

"You know, he really wanted to go to the park with you today." Phoebe said looking over the top of her newspaper.

Cole walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "I know, and we will. I am trying to get done as fast as I can. Just hope the witness is willing to testify on the stand, and then I should be home by 2 at the latest."

He took a quick glance at the clock. Itwas 10:00, _damnet he was late._ "Speaking of which, I need to get going. Where's Patience? I want to tell her good-bye." He heard Phoebe laugh behind the paper.

"Hunny, she won't be awake anytime before noon. I will tell her you said bye."

Cole pursed his lips together and moved them from the side, wondering if he should wake her up. When deciding against it, he kissed Phoebe again, and called out bye to Peter and the rest of the family before heading tothe office.

Paige stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. She looked up at her sisters and saw that they had an amused look on their faces. "Shut-up." She said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Rough night?" Phoebe asked, holding back her grin. Paige had a 3 month old baby, and she had heard him crying at 2 in the morning last night, so she was guessing, neither she nor Henry got much sleep.

Paige put her coffee down, and grabbed a piece of toast. "Yeah, Gunnar would not go to bed. He was up crying half the night. Henry and I ended up taking shifts, but I could sleep with him fussing all night. I don't remember Sadie being like that."

She took a bite of toast thinking of how Sadie was sleeping through the night, by then. She was about to take another sip of coffee when she heard Henry plop down next to her.

"Hey babe," she said, "Gunnar sleeping?"

Henry mumbled something before reaching for a piece of toast that was sitting in the middle of the table. "Yeah finally."

Piper set a plate of pancakes on the table, and then a bowl of scrambled eggs. She set down 3 types of syrups, and then a bowl of fruit. At the smell of food the kids came running in from the living room. Phoebe put her paper down, and Paige and Henry reached for the food, forgetting their half-eaten toast.

It didn't take long before the food was gone, and so was everyone else. Paige and Henry had to take Gunnar and Sadie to Henry's parent's house. Phoebe took Peter to daycare, before heading toward to the newspaperand Piper was getting ready to leave for the club. She had to finish some stuff up before the Saturday night rush hit.

After putting all the dishes away she saw a swirl of blue orbs enter the room. It was Leo, he was gone early this morning, probably for some whitelighter reason. He didn't share in the meetings that were held. He orbed in with a frown on his face.

"I missed breakfast?"

Piper reached over and grabbed a piece of toast she had saved him. "Here." She held out her hand with a smile.

He took it, and took a big bite out of it. "What no Jelly?"

Piper shook her head, and leaned up to kiss her husband. She finished putting the dishes away, and Leo sat down to read Phoebe's paper. She saw him look up towards the sky. The whitelighters were paging him.

Leo looked at Piper, he felt bad for leaving, but this was important, there was something massive going on in the magical world. "Sorry." He said before orbing out of the room.

Piper shook her head, and went upstairs to take a shower. Once she got dressed, and grabbed her purse and papers she neededshe headed to her car, but was cut off by vortex that was forming in her kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please read and review and let me know what you think. :D

Chapter 3

Piper stuck her hands in the air, ready to blow up or freeze anything that stepped through the vortex in the middle of her kitchen. She watched a Valkrie walk through the vortex, and stand before her.

"Hello, I am here to talk to the children of the Charmed One's." she said, before taking a bow.

"HI." Piper said, putting her hands down. Not feeling like the Valkrie was a threat. "Well, you are talking to one of the mothers of the children of the Charmed One's." she loved how all these demons, and non-demons couldn't ever call them by their names.

The Valkrie's eyes opened wide, and she bowed again. "I am honored, I should have known. You are Piper, aren't you? You used to be one of us. You are in are history books."

Piper crossed her arms. She wasn't that old. "Yep, that would be me." She said, deciding to not take the compliment as an insult.

The Valkrie smiled at her, the first sign of emotion she saw from her since she got there. Piper smiled back at her. "So do you have a name?" she asked.

"I am Annasa. I came to talk to your sons." Piper rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten about the Valkrie necklace she caught Wyatt holding last night.

"I'm sure you do, let me just go." Her sentence cut off when she noticed Annasa looking at something behind her. Piper turned around to see what it was.

Fayre and Jade were standing there looking at Annasa. "Shit" Fayre said.

"YOU!" Annasa yelled at them. She raised her arm and sent the two girls flying across the room.

Fayre and Jade hit the wall with a loud thump. The got up quickly, and Fayre sent an energy ball towards her. It hit Annasa and she went flying towards the cabinet, knocking all of the spices and herbs in it to the ground.

Piper went to go freeze the scene, but it was too late, they had already fallen, and were splashed across the floor. She winced at the mess, and saw Annasa get up.

"Where is the third one!" she yelled, she held her hand out, and a knife appeared in it.

Piper sat there for a second. There was a third one? Then it hit her, Patience was apart of this. Just wait until Cole finds out.

Piper held up her hands. "Stop!" she yelled, "Before I blow you all up."

Fayre put out her energy ball and Annasa made the knife vanish. "Thank you." Piper said, putting her hands down, "Now let's talk about this like civilized adults."

Piper noticed movement at the basement door, and saw 3 sets of eyes poking out at her. She raised an eyebrow, and used her finger to tell them to come here.

Patience, Chris, and Wyatt stumbled over themselves to get to Piper. "Explain." She said, crossing her arms.

She watched Patience and Chris take a step back, leaving Wyatt standing there, letting him take the blame. She looked at him, eyebrow never going down. "There is a mess of spices on my kitchen floor, because of a Valkrie coming after you guys," She said pointing towards the group of them, "and I want to know why."

Wyatt looked towards the group, before turning around to look at Piper. "Well, umm. You see the girls went over there, because they needed something that only they had, for a spell they found in the Book of Shadows. So they stole Aunt Phoebe's necklace."

Piper sighed, and her eyebrow went down, she looked at the other, who were all staring at the ground, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"Well, the Valkrie's didn't take well to intruders, so they sent their warriors after them. " Wyatt paused, he looked at the Valkrie quickly then back to Piper.

"Well a few of them got killed, but not after capturing the girls. Patience had memorized the "to call a lost witch" spell, so she re-worded it to tell Chris, Brian, and me were they were. We knew that you and Aunt Paige still had your necklaces, so we snuck and snitched them, but before we got the vortex opened a couple of demons attacked, and stole one of the necklaces." Wyatt looked at the ground quickly. Knowing Piper was going to be furious.

Piper stood there taking it all in. "Wait a minute. You are trying to tell me that, you stole our necklaces, went into their land to steal something from them. Then you two went into save them, and then got one of our necklaces stolen to a few demons. Who now have access to the Land of the Vahalla." Piper waited for Wyatt to move.

"Yeah." Wyatt said, never looking up from the ground.

Piper put her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. She was about to say something, when she heard Annasa. "You mean you are the ones that got the necklace stolen, and that is why we have demons running around, stealing our supplies and warriors, and killing the rest of them."

"We are real sorry, we have been trying to fight them, but they just won't go away." Chris stepped forward, but when Annasa looked at him, he quickly took a step back again.

Piper took a deep breath, and looked at Annasa. "Go back to Vahalla and tell your leader that we will figure it out." Annasa looked at her wearily at first, before opening the vortex and stepping through it.

Piper looked at the group in front of her, and narrowed her eyes. "You 4 Book of Shadows." She looked at Chris, Patience, Wyatt, and Jade. Then she looked at Fayre. "You call your brother. He was apart of this, now he can help fix it."

The group looked at each other. "Now!" Piper barked, and the 4 of them ran upstairs to the Book of Shadows.

Fayre closed her eyes, and concentrated on calling her brother. He appeared in a swirl of wind within seconds of her call, and it looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"What?" he murmured.

"Piper caught us." She said, starting to walk up the stairs.

Brian stood there for second, "Shit." He said before he followed her up the stairs, to the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you like it, please read and review.

Chapter 4

"Uh-oh." Chris said looking up from the book. Wyatt put down the bottle of Scarlet Chips and walked over him.

"Shit, it couldn't be something easy like giant trolls. No, it had to be Califur demons." Wyatt read the description, and looked at the picture. It was definitely their demons.

Piper came over to look at the book. She laughed under her breath, and started reading the description out loud. "The Califur demons are nasty creatures that feed on large magical power sources. They are made from their king, much like the Kazi demons, but can turn you into one of them, much like the Vampires, with a bite from your wrist. The only way to kill them is to kill the leader, who is hidden deep somewhere in the underworld." It went on to list the vanquishing spell and potion that they would need.

They were all standing there, and Piper looked up at them. "I guess I can call Jeff to watch the club for me tonight." She saw a swirl of blue orbs, come down next to her, and she knew it was Leo.

"Nope, go ahead and go to the club Piper. The elders have decided that they can handle it." Piper looked at her husband like he was kidding.

"Leo, they can't take this on." She shook her head, and pointed at them. "They aren't that experienced yet, and the Califur's are pretty mean demons."

"Nope, they did this, they can fix it. You can help them, but only if desperately need it. Other than that you and the sisters, and the fathers, need to stay out of it." Leo gave Piper that look that he meant it.

She huffed and started to walk towards the attic door. "Fine, then I am going to club. If you guys need me come and get me." She walked out of the door mumbling something about how Cole was not going to be happy about this.

It was about half an hour later, and they were no farther in finding the king to the Califur demons then when they began. Patience, Brian, and Fayre were sitting on the couch. Jade was sitting in an old lazy boy that the sisters had put up there, and Chris had gone to go get the pizza they had ordered. Finding demons made you hungry.

Wyatt was sprawled out in the middle of the floor with his hands over his eyes. "This sucks" he mumbled into his hands.

They all laid there for a couple more minutes, when the smell of pizza got their attention. Chris opened the door, and smiled. "Pizza delivery." he said walking through the door.

Wyatt sat up, and grabbed one of the boxes. "Mmmmm, maybe this is my problem. Maybe I just needed to fill my stomach up. You know I can't think on an empty stomach." He grabbed a piece of the meat lovers, and took a huge bite out of it.

15 minutes later…………..

They were all fighting over who was going to get to eat the last piece of pizza, when they heard yelling downstairs. Since they were all nosey, and didn't want to get back to work on the Califur case, they ran downstairs too see what the commotion was.

Cole was pointing his finger at Peter. "I don't care what they said. You cannot sick lion's on them. You're lucky I got there before anybody saw you. It could have exposed you, and in turn exposed all of us. Do you really want that?"

Peter was standing there with his lips pursed and his arms crossed. He looked like a miniature Cole, right down to the pout when things didn't go his way.

"But dad!" he said in a whiny voice. "Karl said that his older brother said that he would like to get nice piece of Patience." Cole opened his mouth to tell Peter, that was no excuse, but after he heard what he said, he closed his mouth, and his eyes got real dark.

"What!" Cole, Brian, Wyatt, and Chris all said at the same time. They three boys were storming down the stairs to get Karl's older brother's name before they went to go kill him.

Cole watched the three boys came in, and saw that they had steam coming from their ears. He looked back at Peter and did a high-5 gesture.   
"Way to go he said, I think you should have gone for a elephant though, you know smash him into dirt."

Patience, Jade, and Fayre came down the stairs. The guys were in a huddle, probably figuring out how they were going to kill Karl's older brother.

"No, no, no, you guys cannot kill Mitch." She said, referring to Karl's older brother.

The guys looked up at her, and they all raised one eyebrow, "How do you know his name?" Brian asked. His eyes were starting to cloud over, and she knew he was getting mad.

"Well, I have 5th period with him, and I am an empath, I knew exactly how he felt." She said, with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Cole asked, getting the same stubborn look in his eye that she had.

She raised her chin to him, and rolled her eyes. "Because dad, I am 17 years old. I am a big girl, and if I told you everything every guy in the world thought about me. Life would cease to exist, because you would kill them all."

Cole huffed and threw his hands in the air. "Fine, but if he tries anything with you. I'm going to kill him."

She heard Fayre and Jade laugh behind her, and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok dad."

She looked behind him, all the guys had their arms crossed and they all had the same look in their eyes."Guys, I'm a witch, and part demon. I'm pretty sure that if he was going to attack me, I could set him on fire or something." She said, referring to being able to throw fire. A power she had to thank her father's demonic half for.

Jade and Fayre started laughing behind her, full out laughing, not holding it back anymore. The guys looked at them, and they closed their mouths. Their shoulders shaking from holding it in.

"Let's go, we need to go back to work." Wyatt said in a huff, before starting to walk back towards the attic. He pushed through the girls, followed closely by the other three guys.

"What kind of work?" Cole asked them. He had suspicion in his eyes.

Chris's eyes lit up, Cole didn't know that he wasn't supposed to help them. He turned around and smiled. "Uncle Cole, do you know anything about Califur demons?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yeah why?" Cole asked suspicion in his eyes.

"We need to know how to find the king." Chris said, hoping Cole wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"I don't know. None of us have ever been able to find him. The Source sent him into exile because he was gaining too much power. He sent a couple of us upper level demons after him, but he was too well hidden."

"Damnet," Wyatt mumbled under his breath. He looked up to see Cole looking at him, "Well, thanks for the help Uncle Cole. See you later." He motioned his head, for the rest of them to follow, but a swirl of blue orbs stopped his path.

Leo stood in front of him with a disapproving look in his eyes. "Why aren't you guys upstairs looking in the Book of Shadows?"

"We were just on our way back up dad." Wyatt said, trying to sound like they had been working hard the whole entire time.

"Well, then by all means don't let me stop you." Leo stepped out of the way, and watched as the group walked up the stairs. Once they were out of his line of vision they ran the rest of the way. He could hear the clomping of their feet.

"What was that all about?" Cole asked.

"The kids got into a little mess, and the Elders decided that they needed to figure out how to fix it themselves." Leo said, going to the fridge and pulling out a thing of orange juice.

"What kind of little mess are we talking about?" Cole asked, going over to grab a glass, for Leo to pour him some too.

After Leo explained to him what was going on, Cole sat there shaking his head. "Those kids cause more trouble then their worth." Leo agreed with a nod, and then orbed out. He had to run some errands.

Cole looked down at Peter, and smiled. "Want to go to the park now?" With an approving smile from Peter they shimmered out.

"Great just great, not even Cole could find him. We are doomed." Patience said in a dramatic voice, before plopping down on the couch. "All for a stupid little sleeping spell."

Wyatt went back to the book, hoping that they might have missed something. After staring at the page for awhile, he used both hands and slammed them down on the book out of anger. He sat there, when an idea popped in his head. He looked at Fayre.

"You used to live in the underworld. You know your way around." Wyatt was smiling, but Fayre wasn't.

"So." She said, trying to ignore the obvious.

"So, maybe you can do a little tracking. You had connections. Maybe you can call on some of them." Wyatt was starting to get excited.

Fayre thought about it for a minute before realizing that this could be their only way of finding the Califur king. "Alright." She said, taking a deep breath. She wasn't crazy about it, but she knew that she was really there only hope right now.

10 minutes later…….

"Chris you cannot tell me what to do!" Fayre screamed at him. They were standing nose to nose, well actually more like nose to chin, Fayre wasn't that tall, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"I am not going to let you go back down there! It is too dangerous! If you go I go!" Chris yelled back, blue eyes blazing.

"What and make me responsible for killing a Charmed One's kid! Are you nuts! Wouldn't your parents just love that one!" she yelled back, poking her finger into his chest.

"I'm 19 years old, my parents can't tell me what to do anymore!" he said pointing behind him, like his parents were standing there.

"You could have fooled me!" she said pointing in the same direction that he was.

"You're just jealous, because I still have parents!" Chris yelled back, shutting his mouth quickly, but it was too late, the words had already been said.

Fayre slapped him across the face and shimmered out of the room. Chris stood there for a second, he was about to slap himself over the forehead, but Patience already did it for him.

"You are so dumb." She said shaking her head at him.

"I didn't mean to say it. It kinda slipped." He said, putting his hands up to his face. He looked up to see Brian staring at him. "I didn't mean it I swear!"

Brian took a deep breath, "I know you didn't, but it was kinda harsh man." Patience walked over, and he put his arm around her.

"Where do you think she went?" Wyatt asked, not really to anyone in particular.

"The underworld." Chris said, "She went to go find the Califur king."

"Can you sense her?" Jade asked Brian.

The group had decided to search the underworld of her. They had orbed, shimmered, and swirled into an unoccupied part, not wanting to get caught. Brian was standing there with his eyes closed, trying to sense his sister.

"She is hiding from me." He said, with his eyes closed.

"How?" Chris asked, he was starting to worry about her.

"She keeps on moving, she can block me for short periods of time, but I can fight through it. She just needs to stop moving so I can get a lock."

Patience was fanning herself with her hand. It was hot enough up on land, it was even worse in the underworld. Her thoughts were wandering off to this and that when she heard Brian gasp.

"Got her." He said before going off in a swirl of wind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter, I know it started off kind of slow, but hopefully it is picking up now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, if you don't like it I want to know so I can fix it. I am open to any ideas.

Chapter 6

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, as soon as he orbed in behind Fayre. She was crouched behind a rock, peeking over the top of it looking at something.

Fayre jumped at the sound of his voice, and whipped around to glare at him. "What are you trying to do? Send me to join my parents?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "God, why do you always have to be so damn dramatic."

Patience and Jade slapped their hands to their foreheads, shaking their heads. They looked up when they heard Fayre about ready to dig in. "Me being dramatic? I cannot believe you just said I was being dramatic! What is your freaking problem? Are you PMSing or something?" Fayre's voice was getting louder with every word.

Wyatt kept looking back and forth between them and the demons. "Uh guys." He started, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Uh! You are intolerable, I can't believe you. I came down here to help you, and to make sure you are ok, and this is the thanks I get!" She threw his hands in the air, and was breathing hard from the anger.

Fayre's green eyes turned to a dark emerald colour. "Intolerable, isn't that sort of a big word for you? Did Peter teach it to you?" she asked sarcastically before yelling again, "And for your information, I didn't ask you to come down and help me. You assumed that I needed help, well guess what, you can just drag your whitelighter ass back up there, and leave me alone to do my work!"

Wyatt watched the demons look towards where the noise was coming from, and tried to interrupt them again, but it was no use.

"Why do I even bother? You are such a stubborn ass, you wouldn't ask for help, if you were about to fall off a building!" Chris yelled.

Fayre brought her hands up, and clenched them into fists, trying to stop from punching him. "You are just so, so, urrr." She said bringing her fists down. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Maybe cuz I love you too much to see anything happen to you!" Chris yelled back. He shut his mouth as soon as he said the words. Fayre's eyes were wide, and she was staring at him, trying to process what he had just said.

They sat like that for a matter of seconds before she reached up, and brought his head down to hers, kissing the daylights out of him.

The rest of the group sat there in awe. They couldn't believe Chris had just said what he had just said either.

"Ew." Brian said, his whole body shook a little bit, and Patience reached over to slap him on the arm.

Wyatt stared at them for a second, then remembered the demons coming after them. He cleared his throat, but Fayre and Chris just ignored him. So he coughed a little louder. When that didn't work he yelled.

"HEY!" Fayre and Chris broke apart and stared at him, like this better be important, "Don't even give me that look." He said looking at them. "But you guys kinda caused a commotion, and those demons you were checking out Fayre, are on their way over here."

Everybody looked at each other, and Wyatt looked back around the corner again, but the demons were gone. His brows furrowed, wondering where they went. He was about to turn around the others to be on the look-out when he felt his body hurl through the air.

Chris watched his brother fly across the room, and hit the wall, crumpling into a little ball. He turned back around, and pointed at the demon who had sent him flying, and then swished his hand through the hair, sending him flying.

Wyatt got up off the ground, shaking his head, before running over to join the others in the fight. There were probably about 20 of the demons, and there were 6 of them. This should be simple.

Patience did a round house kick into one of the demon's gut, her mom had taught her karate, when she had gone through her faze of refusing to use her defensive powers. She was out of that faze now, and opened the palm of her hand, throwing fire at the demon. He screamed and went poof, just the way they all did.

Jade concentrated on the demons that were attacking her. She concentrated on fire, and within seconds the demons burst into flames.

She smiled and turned around to come face to face with a big stinky demon. She yelped and punched him in the gut. She had also learned karate.

Brian was shooting the demons with lightning blots. Pointing his hands at them, like it was no big deal. With the help of the Charmed One's he had learned a lot more of the capabilities of his powers. He was made up of the elements, which meant he could control the elements. ALL of the elements.

Fayre threw a few energy balls toward the demons. Making them go poof. She knew they needed to keep one alive though. He had information on the Califur King that she needed.

She blew him a kiss, but instead of putting the power of death in the kiss, she just made it so it would stun him a bit. The demon stiffened up and fell to the ground, lying stiff as a board, smiling she walked over to him.

Wyatt and Chris were throwing plasma balls at the demons. Between the two of them they took out over half of them. Once they vanquished the last one, they joined the rest of them.

The group was huddled around the demon that Fayre had stunned. Chris thought about their fight, and thought of how lucky he was that he was not the one lying on the ground drooling.

"We should take him back to the Manor." Patience said, nudging him with her foot, to see if he was still alive.

"No, we don't need to. Anyway, you know how the aunts and mom are about demons in the house with the younger ones." Wyatt said. Looking at the demon, he did look awfully dead. "Are you sure he is still alive?" He kneeled down next to him and got right in his face.

He sat like that looking at him, when all of a sudden the demon yelled, Wyatt gasped and jumped back. The rest of the group started to laugh at Wyatt's reaction.

"Yep, pretty sure." Fayre said, holding in her own laughter. She looked back down at the demon, and got serious. She brought her hand to her mouth, and closed her fist. The demon started choking, and flailed as he rose in the air.

"Where is the Califur King." She asked. The demon kicked his legs, but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure you aren't holding on to him to tight?" Jade asked quietly, so the demon wouldn't get any ideas.

"Why would I tell you? You are going to kill me either way." The demon said his voice harsh and cold.

Fayre looked at Jade. Her question had obviously been answered. Jade held up her hands, and took a step. "Do your thing." Fayre nodded, and turned back around to the demon.

"No, I give you my word that if you tell me where he is I won't kill you, and I am a girl of honor." Fayre did the girl scouts honor symbol with her free hand.

The demon looked at her for a second. Thinking over the possibilities, "Alright, I will tell you, but you have to promise to let me go."

"I promise."

"Ok, the Califur demon is in the hidden realm."

"Where is the hidden realm?" Fayre asked.

"I told I would tell you where he was. I never told you I would tell you how to find him. Now you have to let me go." Fayre released him, and smiled at him.

The demon got off and shook off the dirt. To try and look more dignified, he turned around to walk away when Fayre called out to him. "By the way, I said that I wouldn't kill you. I never said one of them wouldn't."

The demon's eyes grew wide, as he watched Wyatt send a plasma ball toward him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 7

"Now what?" Patience asked, walking over to the Book of Shadows, to see if there was anything on the hidden realm.

The group had just got back, and they were taking in the information that the demon had given them, which was not much.

"I bet the Elders know." Chris said crossing his arms, in an irritated manner.

"Yeah, well they aren't going to help us. So there is no point in getting all huffy puffy about it." Jade said, plopping down onto the couch. "I can't even remember why we needed to go Vahalla anymore."

"To get stuff for a sleeping potion." Fayre said, plopping down next to her.

Brian looked over at them, "Yeah, why did you guys need a sleeping potion anyway?"

Chris and Wyatt looked over at them, realizing that they didn't know why either, but from the looks on Jade and Fayre's faces they didn't know either. All of them turned to look at Patience, who was starting to turn red.

"It was for Mitch." She mumbled looking down at the Book quickly, hoping it would distract them. "It says here that the hidden." she started, but Brian interrupted her.

"Wait, you mean Karl's older brother Mitch. You were going to give him a sleeping potion?" he threw his hands in the air, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She smiled a guilty smile, "It was a special kind of sleeping potion."

Brian looked at her, like he was waiting for her to explain. "How special is special?"

"It made it possible for me to mess with his dreams. I was going to try and scare him a bit, that's all." She felt her face turn beat red.

"So you mean, that we having to go through all of this, because you needed a special sleeping potion, when all you had to do was get one of us." Wyatt said waving his hand back and forth between Chris and Brian, "to knock him out." He finished.

"Yeah, but that seemed awfully harsh." She said.

"But messing with his dreams isn't?" Chris said, his eyebrows were so high they looked like they were going to join his hairline.

Patience opened her mouth but Jade stood up, and held her arms up between them. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We can't go back in the past to change it. Well at least not without some serious power, so lets just deal what we have to deal with now. Then you can argue about it later."

Wyatt didn't seem convinced, and started to argue back, so Fayre decided to join in. "She has a point. We made a whole civilization vulnerable, we have to fix it. That should be our main priority right now."

Fayre and Jade were standing between Fayre and the guys with their hips cocked, and their arms crossed. Chris was looking at them and whispered over to Brian and Wyatt.

"They are like lionesses, they hunt in packs." Wyatt and Brian both laughed, and Fayre and Jade gave them the evil eye.

Fayre turned around to Patience, "What were you saying about the hidden realm?"

Patience looked at her, and closed the book. "It says" she paused for dramatic effect, "That it's hidden."

Wyatt threw his hands up in the air. "Wow, we couldn't have figured that out on our own."

"We need mom and dad, and the aunts." Chris said, walking over to open the book back up. He didn't know what he was looking for. It just seemed like the thing to do.

"We can ask mom, she is good at this stuff." Patience said, stepping out from behind the stand. "That is if Uncle Leo hasn't gotten to her yet."

"Or Uncle Cole." Wyatt said through his hands that were over his face.

"Well, it's worth a shot. Let's go." Fayre said, before shimmering out of the room, the rest of them following closely behind.

Phoebe was looking over the sports article, marking spots here and there with her red pen. She used to be the advice columnist at the Bay Mirror, but she was now the editor. She like her knew job, but sometimes she missed her advice column.

She heard someone knock on her door, "Come in." She called, never looking up from the paper. It was her secretary Michelle.

"Phoebe, you wanted me to remind you of your 3:30 appointment with the t.v. people." Phoebe stared at her blankly, "You know they want to start a news show, with you as the host."

Phoebe's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten. She jumped out of her chair. "OMG, Michelle I love you." She grabbed the paper sports article off of her desk, and asked Michelle to give it to Adam, their sports reporter.

She was walking out the door, when she remembered that she had forgotten her purse. She hurried back to get it, and when she turned back around she was standing face to face with Wyatt.

She jumped back, and put her hand to her chest. "Hi Aunt Phoebe." He said with a big grin.

Phoebe hit him in the arm, "You scared the crap out of me." She looked out her office door, it was standing wide open. She pushed through the crowd of teenagers in her office, and closed the door before turning around to glare at them. "You need to be more careful."

"Sorry mom." Patience said, stepping out from behind Chris. "We just needed to ask you a quick question."

Phoebe looked at her watch. It was 3:15 if it was a quick question she could still make it to her meeting on time. "Alright, but make it quick. I have to be at a meeting in 15 minutes."

"Do you know anything about the hidden realm?" Chris asked.

Phoebe looked at him, and then at the others. Leo had visited her earlier, and told them what was going on with the kids, and warned her that they might come to them for help. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she couldn't resist their pleading faces. Fortunate for her though, she didn't know anything about it, so it didn't make her feel as bad.

"Other than the fact that it is hidden, no." She said glancing at her watch, 3:20, she really needed to get going. "Was that all?"

"Yeah." Wyatt said, before orbing out of the room. The rest of them followed quickly.

Phoebe stared at where the group of them were just standing and shook her head. She knew they needed to learn their lesson, but she still wished she could help them a little. She looked down at her watch 3:23, crap she was going to be late.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Uncle Leo got to her." Chris said plopping himself on the couch in the attic. He was starting to feel depressed.

"No, she really didn't know anything." Wyatt said putting his hands on his hips. "I could see it in her eyes. Aunt Phoebe is the biggest sucker, all you have to do is smile, and she will tell you anything."

"Hey." Patience said, "She isn't that bad." The group looked at her like she was nuts. "OK, Ok, so she does give in sometimes." Patience said smiling to herself.

"I guess the only person we have left to try is Aunt Paige." Chris said from the couch.

"Yeah right, she has been so out of it lately with the baby. She probably won't even know what we are talking about." Wyatt said, nipping the idea in the butt.

"Yeah, well we can at least try." Brian said he was sick of orbing all over the freaking world to find this stupid demon. They were powerful witches they should just be able to write a spell.

"Alright, lets' go." Wyatt said in a voice of defeat, he didn't think it was going to help, but it was worth a shot.

"Has he been sleeping any better?" Henry's mom Edith asked.

"No, he hasn't." Paige said, thinking of the previous night. She figured it would be obvious from the dark circles that hung down to her chin.

"Well, that's a shame." Edith said, feeding a hungry Gunnar. "My Henry slept all the way through the night when he was just 2 months old, but he was very advanced for his age. He was always doing things before the other kids."

Paige sat and put her best smile on. Henry and his dad had gone out in the garage to look at "tools" when in reality they just wanted to get away, so they wouldn't have to hear Edith brag about how advanced Henry was.

Paige's thoughts drifted away, she was thinking about what they were going to have for dinner that night, and was thinking about the call Piper had made to her earlier, about the kids getting into trouble with the Valkrie's and the Califur demons.

"Paige hunny, can you get the door." Edith asked, Paige shook her head, getting knocked out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked.

"Someone is ringing the doorbell, and I would get it, but Gunnar is sleeping." She said it in a bragging voice, and Paige plastered a smile on again.

Paige was more than happy to get the door, anything to get away from Edith. When she opened it she was surprised to see Chris standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Who is it Paige?" Edith called from the chair.

"Ummm, the girl scouts, they are selling cookies." Paige called back, before walking out on the top step, and shutting the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked, she couldn't be to mad, infact she was relieved, gave her a reason to stay away from Edith longer.

"We were hoping you knew something about the hidden realm." Jade asked, she was standing halfway behind Wyatt, and was trying to fight her way to be seen.

Paige smiled, she really liked the boy's girlfriends, or in Patience's case Brian. They were good kids, and she wished that she could help them. "Nope, sorry, the only thing I know is that it is hidden."

Jade looked up at Wyatt and shrugged her shoulders. Wyatt looked at Paige, and sighed. "Alright, well thanks anyway." He said he looked at the others. "Come on guys."

They were about to orb out when Paige stopped them. What the heck, she thought, one teensy weensy tip was not going to hurt anything. "You know though, people try writing spells to find it, but they don't have enough power. Not like the Halliwell line does." She smiled and winked before walking back into the house.

"You got to love Aunt Paige, I knew she wouldn't let us down." Wyatt said running over to grab a piece of parchment.

The rest of the group looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "That's not what you were saying before." Chris said, staring at his brother.

Wyatt shot him a warning glance, and went back to scribbling on the piece of paper. "Patience, get the vanquishing potion out of the Book and start mixing, get Jade and Fayre to help." He said, never looking up from scribbling on his piece of paper.

"Uhhh, Wyatt." Patience called from the Book.

He looked up, "Yeah?" he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"We have a problem."

"Like?"

"We need some of the warrior's blood, and a piece of the King's skin."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you kidding me?" Wyatt said, putting his pen down, to walk over to the Book. He shook his head when he reached the part about the blood and skin. "Great, just great." He said storming over to the ceremonial table. He was starting to get thoroughly annoyed.

"We can get the blood." Chris said, "The skin is going to be a little tricky." He said, trying to run plans through his head, but nothing was coming up.

"Alright," Wyatt said taking a deep breath, "Chris, Brian go to Vahalla and get some blood. I will finish up the spell, and then we can go get a piece of the King's skin. You girls get the rest of the potion ready."

Everybody scurried to do what they needed to do, ready to be over with it all.

Chris and Brian snuck through the trees in Vahalla. The Valkries weren't necessarily known for their patience with men. They were there for one thing and one thing only. They needed blood, Califur blood, unfortunately it was easier said then done.

"Where are these stupid little pests when you need one?" Brian said, he was holding the knife and vile. He was going to get the blood, while Chris held him with his power of strangulation.

"That's the thing about demons." Chris said, looking around for any movement. "They are always around when you are trying to eat dinner, or watch a movie, but when you want them. They hide, they are spineless cowards."

Chris saw something move in the corner of his eye, and brought his finger to his lips. Brian must have seen it too, because he stopped moving, and was listening for a noise.

"Where is it?" he asked Chris, as quietly as he could.

"I don't know, I could have sworn I just saw it." Chris turned around, and came face to face with a Valkrie.

The Valkrie had long blonde hair and a head band, she was medium height, and very pretty. She had a knife pointing in his gut, but when she saw his face, she brought the knife down slowly.

"It's you." She said in shock.

Chris had no idea what was going on, but he decided he would play along with it. "Yep, it's me."

"It's been so long." She said, reaching up to touch his face.

"Forever." He said, not having a clue who she was, and before he had a chance to ask she reached up and started to kiss him.

Chris pushed her away, and held her at arms length by her shoulders. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

She looked confused, "You don't remember me?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Should I?" he said voice cracking and all.

She looked down at the ground. "You used to know me, a long time ago, but that was another life. It doesn't matter anymore. Why are you here?" she asked, stepping out of his reach.

"I am trying to get some blood of a Califur; do you happen to know where one is? He asked the strange woman standing in front of him.

"Yes, I was following one out here, I thought you were him. You are lucky I didn't kill you." She said, as she started walking away.

Chris and Brian looked at each other, before following her. "We'll just stick with you then." Chris said, keeping in step with her.

"Who is your friend?" she asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Hi I'm Brian." He said holding out his hand. She stopped to look at it, and then started walking again. "OOOOK." He said looking at Chris who shrugged his shoulders. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Freyja."

The group walked for probably another 5 minutes, before Freyja stopped them. He is near, I can feel it. Brian and Chris stopped and looked around; they didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Freyja stood in the middle of the field, she had her eyes closed, and listened to what the woods was telling her. It took maybe a minute for the Califur to attack.

He charged at her, and she jumped over him, as swiftly as an elk. She turned around, and threw her knife at him. It hit him right in his heart. He stopped, and stood there. His eye's rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground.

Brian and Chris stood there staring at the Califur, everything had happened so quickly, it was taking awhile to catch up with them. Freyja on the other hand did not seem surprised at all.

"Did you not say you needed his blood?" She walked over to him and pulled her knife out of his chest. There was blood dripping from it, and Brian ran over with the bottle.

After they got the blood, and saying good-bye to Freyja, they headed back to the Manor.

The girls walked back up the stairs to the attic. They had finished all they could on the vanquishing potion. All they needed now was Califur blood, and king flesh and they would have themselves an ass-kicking vanquishing potion.

When they reached the attic they saw Wyatt up there with his eyes closed, he was mumbling something, and pointing to each finger like he was counting something.

"Umm Wyatt, what are you doing?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.

He held up one finger in a wait a second gesture, then went back to using it to point to the others.

Fayre whispered loudly to the other girls. "I think the little people are acting up in his head again."

Wyatt opened one eye, and glared at her with it. She smiled and did a little finger wave. He stuck out his tongue, and closed his eye again.

"Charlotte! That was who I was forgetting." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper, and held it up in a triumphant grin. "Got it."

"Great, now all we need is flesh and blood, and we can get on with our lives." Patience said, walking over to take a look at the spell.

"Yeah, where are the boys?" Fayre asked, thinking that they had been gone a long time, but almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind she saw a swirl of wind and a swirl of blue orbs.

Chris orbed in smiling, "Got it."

"Good, now lets go for some demon flesh." Wyatt said, holding up the spell.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to post this. I have been so busy lately, it's not even funny. Well please read and review and let me know what you think :D

Chapter 10

Wyatt handed out copies of the spell to Patience and Chris. The others couldn't help, because they didn't have Halliwell blood in them, but he was hoping that their magical presence would go into the flow of the spell.

Chris, Patience, and Wyatt stood on a circle they had drawn on the floor of the basement. It was better if they could call the power to one confined spot.

They had the others join them on the circle, the more power the better. They were standing every other one, so a Halliwell was next to everyone.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked, with a nod from everybody. Chris, Patience, and Wyatt began to chant.

_We call upon the Halliwell line_

_From Melinda to the Power of Three_

_From the Power of Three to we three_

_To help us find _

_The world that is in disguise_

Wyatt lit his piece of paper on fire that had the names of the Halliwell witches in the family. There was strong wind, and an opening started to appear in the middle of the group, but it stopped only half way so they chanted it again.

_We call upon the Halliwell line_

_From Melinda to the Power of Three_

_From the Power of Three to we three_

_To help us find_

_The world that is in disguise_

The circle got bigger, and bigger until it was big enough for them to step through. They all looked at each other, it had worked, the spell had worked.

"You first!" Chris yelled at Wyatt. Wyatt looked at him skeptically before stepping into the vortex. Chris followed closely behind. The rest of them entered one by one. Not knowing what was on the other side.

The group stood looking around. They were back in the attic, nothing was different, everything was exactly the same thing. "Nice spell there skippy." Chris said slapping Wyatt on the back.

Wyatt glared at him, "It worked I know it worked. Couldn't you feel the power, anyway we called on the Halliwell line, the Halliwell line never screws up."

"Well, I guess you were wrong huh." Chris said, crossing his arms, his jaw set in a stubborn manner.

"You know, I would like to see you do a spell that great." Wyatt stopped when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Piper and she was calling for them.

"Hey kids, you up here?" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Yeah mom." Wyatt yelled back.

"Chris? Wyatt? Anybody?" Piper poked her head in the room, and looked around confused. "Guess not."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other confused. "MOM!" Chris yelled. He walked over in front of her and waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't even seem to notice.

After Piper looked in the room, and saw they weren't there she turned around to leave, never having noticed, that they were standing right in front of her.

"What is that all about?" Brian asked.

"I have no idea." Chris said turning around. He had is palms turned up and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Told you the spell worked." Wyatt said under his breath.

Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Alright, lets' get some demon flesh, and get back. If we hurry I don't have to miss American Idol."

The group went down to the underworld, and Fayre tried to sense out where the largest amount of evil was coming from. It wasn't that hard, because there was really only one evil in the whole entire realm. "Found him." She said smiling.

"Good, then lets' go." Wyatt said, Fayre nodded her head, and shimmered out to where she felt the evil.

"Do you know where the kids are?" Piper asked Phoebe almost before she got through the door.

Phoebe looked at her with a worried look. "No, I thought they were here still trying to find the Califur king."

"Yeah, me too, and I thought I heard noise coming from the attic, so I went up there to see how they were doing, but they weren't there."

"Odd, maybe we should call Leo and see if he can sense them out." Phoebe said, she was about to call for him when she heard yelling coming through the front door.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other before running into the entry way to see what the commotion was.

"Henry, she didn't mean too, and honestly I can't be that mad at her about it, because I wish I could have done it, the woman as driving me crazy!" Paige set down Gunnar's car seat and pulled him out.

"Paige! She turned my mother into a block of ice!" Henry said, taking Sadie's shoes off, before she went running off to play in her room.

"She did not turn her into a block of ice, just her hair." Paige said defensively she couldn't help but smile at the look of Edith's face when Sadie froze all of her hair.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Uh oh, "Umm, Paige, what did Sadie do?" Piper asked, trying to not sound aggressive.

"Nothing important," Paige said, grabbing the diaper bag, and starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Nothing important!" Henry yelled after her.

Phoebe and Piper stared after them when Piper remembered she was going to ask Paige if she had heard from the kids. "Paige!" she called out.

Paige walked down a few of the stairs, and looked at her with an irritated glance. "What?"

"Have you seen the kids?"

She softened her expression, uh oh, she thought to herself. "You mean they aren't here?" she said walking the rest of the way down the stairs.

"No, and I have tried calling the boys, but they aren't answering." Piper answered, she was starting to get worried.

Paige bit the side of her bottom lip, "Have you tried the hidden realm?"

"Why do I have to be the one to get the demon flesh?" Patience said. She hated demons, and even worse she hated slicing and dicing demons.

"You are the one making the potion, so you know how much you need." Wyatt said, when all reality it was because he didn't want to do it.

"So," Patience said stubbornly, "Fayre and Jade are making the potion too, why can't they slice and dice."

Fayre and Jade looked at each other, curling there upper lip, "Because, Jade and I voted and you lost." Fayre smiled.

Patience narrowed her eyes, and huffed, "It's cuz I'm the youngest isn't it."

Everybody looked at each and nodded their heads. "Fine, but if I get any demon guts on me." She said warningly, she knew it was an empty threat, but it made her feel better.

The group snuck up on the king, and Wyatt motioned them to where they needed to go, and then he held up his hand, and started to count off on it. On three everybody jumped out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brian jumped out, and the first thing he noticed was there were a group of them standing halfway underneath a cave. _This is too easy_, he thought to himself.

He took his hands, and concentrated on calling the elements to join together. The demons noticed the ceiling and ground starting to squash them, and tried to run, but Brian grew some roots, and held them down.

After a few seconds all that was left was a rock wall, he smiled to himself before turning around to take on the next bunch.

Fayre was leaping over a demon charging after her. She landed behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around he came face to face with an energy ball. He screamed and went and went poof, and she smiled at her handiwork.

Jade formed a huge ball of fire, and when it was big enough she sent it towards a group 6, and they burst into flames before disappearing into oblivion.

Patience was running after the King, he had snuck off when they made their presence known. That's the thing about demons, they appear all brave when they think the have the upper hand, but when you catch them off guard they run like babies.

"Hey, your highness, I need some skin!" Patience called after him. She was wearing her demon hunting clothes of jeans and tennis shoes.

The King turned around to her and show a few energy balls, she dodged them easily, and in return threw some fire, but he was already moving again. She shook her head, and took off after him, again.

"Where's Patience?" Chris yelled to Wyatt, he had just finished off a demon, and noticed that she was nowhere to be seen.

Wyatt threw a plasma ball, and turned around to look, and noticed she was no where to be found. "Shit, she ran after the king." He said waving towards the empty throne.

Chris rolled his eyes, and jogged over to Fayre who was in the middle of kicking some demon-ass. Unlike the rest of them who just used her powers to get rid of them right off, she liked to kick them a round a bit.

"Hey, Patience is missing." He said when he reached her. She threw an energy ball, and looked at him.

She looked around, and saw that there were 3 tunnels, and she could be down any one of them. "Alright, she said. Brian, Jade, and I will go. You and Wyatt stay here and finish these guys off."

Fayre ran over, and told the others the plan, and they each took off down a tunnel.

Cole was pacing back and forth. It had been half an hour since the girls had called him and Leo back. "You don't even know what spell they used?"

Paige shook her head, "No, I told them to call on the Halliwell line, but if we don't get the wording just right, it could take us someplace completely different."

Piper came in from the kitchen, "They are probably going for the piece of the King's skin they need for the potion." Piper said from the stairs, she was carrying the Book and was reading on the Califur's.

"Cole can't you just shimmer there?" Phoebe asked, she was sitting on the couch with her head, laying back. There was nothing they could do.

"Hun, it's the hidden realm. If I could just shimmer there, it wouldn't be the hidden realm now would it." Cole said, he snapped out the last part, and Phoebe looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sure the kids are fine." Leo said, trying to sound optimistic, "I mean, they are adults now, with the exception of Patience, who will be in a few months. They have been trained well, and they know their capabilities."

"I'm glad you are so willing to send our children to their deaths." Cole said, he right up in Leo's face.

"Don't be ridiculous Cole, you just need to face the fact that Patience is not your little girl anymore. She is a powerful witch who can take care of herself, and she has one very protective boyfriend, and two very protective cousins." Leo's raised his voice, and stood as straight as he could, but Cole still towered over him.

Cole squinted his eyes, and was opened his mouth, ready to start a yelling match, when Piper stepped between them.

"You both have a point, but the point I am going to make is, there is nothing we can do about it, except just to wait, and it will be less stressful for all of us, if you guys weren't fighting the whole time." Piper looked at them, but they were looking over her and staring at each other. "Don't make me freeze you two." She said.

Cole and Leo looked down at her, and then stomped to different directions of the noise. Piper sighed and walked over to sit next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Patience!" Fayre called out, but she heard no reply. All she heard was the echo of her own voice. She sighed and kept running.

Patience was getting closer and closer to the King. Except for the occasional energy ball he threw at her, he was still running. She put on the final burst of speed, and leaped toward him, knocking him to the ground.

They were in a wide opening, and it lead to 2 other tunnels, other than the one they had just come from. They were wrestling on the ground, and she was about to get a chunk of skin, when he knocked the knife out of her hand.

She watched the knife slid across the ground, and the next thing she knew she was being thrown through the air. She hit the wall and slid to the ground. She got to her knee's and started to cough, the fall and knocked the wind out of her.

The king had ran over, and grabbed the knife, and charged after Patience. She saw him coming, and rolled out of the way just in time. She got up to her feet, and took a stance.

The demon charged after her again, knife in hand, and she kicked it out of his hand. She did a round house kick to his gut, and then punched him in the face.

"Patience!" Brian called out to her, the tunnel had lead to this opening, and that was were he found her beating the crap out of the king. He saw the knife lying across the floor, and ran to pick it up.

Patience took the knife from Brian, and sliced a chunk of skin off of the demon's arm. He screamed out in pain, and lunged for her, but Brian shot him with a bolt of lighting, and he fell to the ground, already being weakened by the fire and blows.

Patience bent down to pick up the demon flesh between her two fingers, her lip curled back, and she shivered. "Gross." She said.

Brian smiled at her, and looked towards Jade and Fayre, who had just entered the cave. They were doubled over, and when they saw she had the flesh they smiled.

"Way to go Patience." Jade said, walking over to give her a high-five. Patience smiled back, and looked at Fayre who was also smiling.

"Awesome, we better get back home, before it's too late." Fayre said, shimmering out of the cave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"An hour, its' been an hour." Cole said. "Where in the world are those kids." He had barely got it out of his voice when a vortex opened up, and the kids stepped out.

The parents had moved to the attic, figuring that they would return there, and it was a good thing they did.

Patience stepped out smiling, she was still impressed with herself for getting the chunk of skin, but her smiled quickly dropped when she saw Cole's angry gaze.

"Hi daddy," she said, she would almost rather take on the king again, then her dad.

Chris noticing the tension decided he would try and help out a bit. "Hey Uncle Cole, we would have been here sooner, but Einstein over forgot to right a return spell."

"Shut-up, I got us back didn't I?" Wyatt said, walking over to the Book.

"Yeah, you got us back, and took us to a few other planes along the way." Chris said, crossing his arms.

"I figured you wanted to see the sights." Wyatt said looking up from the book.

"Boys!" Piper yelled, "Did you at least get what you needed?"

Chris and Wyatt looked at each then at Patience and smiled. "Yeah, Patience sliced and diced her first demon. Got a good chunk of skin too, all we need now is to add it, and get the vanquishing spell and we got it covered." Chris said, holding up the piece of the King's skin.

Phoebe looked at Patience, she couldn't help but feel proud of her, she remembered the first demon she had to get skin from. She felt like she was going to faint. "Way to go hunny." She said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Patience answered smiling back, "I better go add this though." She motioned for Fayre and Jade, and they all went down to the kitchen to finish off the potion.

"Mommy, when do I get to vanquish a demon?" Sadie asked Paige, pulling on her shirt sleeve. Paige looked down to her, and smiled.

"Hunny, you already have." Sadie looked are with her brows furrowed. "Remember when you froze Grandma Edith's hair today?"

"PAIGE!" Henry yelled, and Paige winked at Sadie, and turned around to give him an innocent look.

"Potion ala flesh." Patience said dropping the demon flesh into the pot. The potion went poof just like it is always supposed does, and Patience turned around and grinned at already grinning Jade and Fayre.

They bottled the potion up and headed upstairs. They girls were walking up to the stairs to the attic when a vortex opened in front of them, and Freyja stepped out.

Fayre having quick a quick reaction time went to kick her, but Freyja being a skilled warrior grabbed her foot, and flipped her backwards. Fayre maneuvered her body and landed on her feet.

Fayre smiled to herself, she didn't know who this chick was, but she definitely had to respect her fighting skills. Fayre jumped in the air from her crouched position, and kicked the stranger with enough force to send her flying.

"Did you hear that?" Paige asked, looking towards the door. Everybody sat still, and they heard it again. It was the sound of grunt and groans, and things crashing to the ground.

Everybody looked at each other, and at the same time dropped what they were doing and ran for the door. It took a second for them to get organized at the door, they all were pushing to be the first ones out, but once they were through, they took off down the stairs at lightning speed.

Piper was the first down the stairs, and watched Fayre fly across the room, she was about to hitting her china cabinet. Piper gasped and stuck up her hands to freeze the glass from breaking.

Fayre got up off the ground shaking her head, it was a hard blow. She stared at Freyja who was staring at her in a come and get me look. They stood staring at each other, when Freyja held out her hand, and staff appeared, she threw to Fayre and got another one for herself.

They stood there, and at the same time charged at each other. Freyja took a swing for Fayre's head, but Fayre ducked barely missing it. In return she swung for her feet and Freyja jumped over it like it was nothing.

"There is something very familiar about that Valkrie." Phoebe said, she was standing between her sisters, and they looked at her with the same confusion in their eyes.

Brian made laughed a little, "You mean other than the fact of trying to suck with Chrissy boy here." He finished, slapping him on the back.

The sisters looked at each other when realization hit them. It was Freyja, the Valkrie that came with Chris. Their faces went from realization to horror. They looked at Chris, he was only a few years younger then when he had came back from the future to begin with. Freyja probably didn't realize.

"This is going to be interesting." Paige said, looking back down at Fayre and Freyja going at it. They were pretty evenly matched.

Fayre was having fun, she loved fighting hand to hand combat, and this was the first time she had met someone, other than Phoebe, that she couldn't whip on command. Jade was getting better, but she had been trained by demons, you couldn't get much more in depth than that.

They were standing almost nose to nose, their staffs together, the other one refusing to give in, that was when Fayre noticed Freyja's eyes move towards Chris. She saw the look in her eyes, and it was a look of longing.

Suspicion and anger filled her, and it that was all it took for her to make Freyja fly across the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Freyja stood up and bowed to her opponent. "You are a very good fighter. Are you sure you don't have Valkrie blood in you."

Fayre didn't smile or anything, "Positive." She said, before giving her the staff back.

The rest of the group had come down the stairs by then, and they were staring at them like they had the plague. "Wow Fayre, I have never seen you fight like that before." Paige said almost like she was in awe.

Fayre shrugged her shoulders and looked at Chris. He wasn't making eye contact with her, infact he was looking at the wall. They had been dating a long time, and she knew his ways, and she knew that he was hiding something.

"Who are you?" She asked Freyja, but before she could answer she looked at Chris, "Or should I be asked you who she is?"

Chris looked at her; he could feel her gaze on him. "How would I know who she is?"

Fayre looked back at Freyja and could see the hurt in her eyes. She looked back at Chris even angrier than before. "How could you sit there and lie to me!"

Chris didn't like be accused of things, even if it was true. "You don't know if I'm lying to you or not! Anyway, why would you give a damn if I knew her or not!"

Fayre's eyes narrowed, and she pointed at him, "You need to shut-up, or the next kiss you get is going to be your last!"

Chris stepped closer her and got as close to he as he could, "The only reason why you are worried about it, is because you know you have been a bitch lately, and I would have EVERY REASON TO CHEAT ON YOU!"

Piper put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. "Why" she mouthed to no one particular. She looked over to Leo and saw that he was looking at him like he was stupid, "He is your son." She said, watching to see what Fayre was going to do next.

"You are such a, such a," She paused, no words seeming mean enough. "A pig! You are a selfish, stuck-up brat that thinks you are so much better than everyone else, because you are the freaking son of a Charmed One. Well I got news for you! I don't need you! It's OVER!" she said slashing her hands through the air, before turning around to stomp out the door.

Chris stared after her; he was trying to process what she had just said. They got in fights all the time, but they never actually broke up from them. He felt a hand on his back, and a calming voice.

"Let her go son, let her cool off, and then I suggest you go after her on your hands and knee's groveling." Leo said, adding the last part with a pat on his back, before turning around to join the others.

"So what are you doing here?" Piper asked Freyja, it didn't make any sense. Freyja was one of their best warriors. They wouldn't send one of their best warriors at a time like this.

"I have come to see how far you were on being able to vanquish these monsters." She said with her hands on her hips.

Patience held the bottle up and wiggled it, "I have the vanquishing potion right here. We were on our way up to get the spell." She looked over at Wyatt who was holding several pieces of paper.

"I got the spell we were just waiting for you guys. Then we were going to go back the hidden realm." He said, handing her a piece of paper.

"Don't bother." Freyja said, "He is in Vahalla that is why I came, we are running out of warriors."

"So tell me again why you can't come?" Patience asked her mom with her hands on her hips. She looked a lot like Phoebe, same hair colour, build, and mouth, but her eyes were just like her father's the piercing blue.

"Yeah, tell me why we can't go with them?" Cole asked, giving Phoebe the same irritated look.

Phoebe sighed and put her hand on Patience's cheek. "Because hunny, you have to fix this on your own. I can't go. I'm sorry." She truly was, she wasn't happy about this either.

Patience turned around to Freyja, she was holding out a necklace towards her, and she took it with slight hesitation. When she put it over her neck she felt her body being changed instantly.

She looked down and saw that she was in an animal skin skirt and shirt, with knee high boots. Her hair was down with a band over her forehead, much like Freyjas'. She had gloves on her hands that were cut off at her knuckles, exposing much of her fingers.

"I look like I came out of Pocahontas!" she exclaimed, but a smile came to her face, "sweeet." She said giving Freyja a thumbs up.

Jade's outfit looked much like Patience's with a different accessory here or there. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a half pony tail braid, and her shirt showed more stomach. She turned around to see Wyatt smiling at her.

"Do you think the other one will be coming back?" Freyja said, showing a 3rd necklace. The group looked at Chris who was still sulking.

"Who knows." He said, but was distracted by the door flinging open, and Fayre walking in. She was in her old clothes. The clothes from when she used to work in the underworld, and Chris couldn't help but think they she looked hot.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and what you are doing here, but I am not going to let you take him away from me without a fight. He might be a big spoiled jerk, but he is my big spoiled jerk." She was much shorter than Freyja, but you would never have guessed it by the way she acted.

Freyja looked down at her, and handed her a necklace. "We need you."

Farye looked at the necklace, something was pulling her towards it, something felt right about it. She took a step back, unsure of what the feeling was.

Freyja smiled at her, "You can feel it can't you. You can feel the power pulling you. I knew it, take the necklace."

Fayre reached out for it, and pulled it over her head. She gasped at the power she felt.

There was howling, and a strong wind surrounded her, which was amazing since they were in the attic. Fayre felt this force pull her, and she rose somewhat in the air. She hovered in the air for a second before she came back down.

Freyja was staring at her, she knew it. She could tell by the way that she fought that she was one of them. She had heard the stories, but never in a million years would she have ever believed that it was true. She looked at a very confused Fayre and got down on one knee, and bowed her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What's going on?" Fayre asked looking around, but they were all just staring at her. She looked down, and saw that she was in a short animal skin skirt, much like Jade's and Patience's. Her top was skimpy but cute, and her long hair was down around her in all its' curly mess.

She felt something heavy on her head, and when she reached up she pulled down a tiara. She held it in one hand and looked at Freyja. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"What did you turn me into?" she asked, hands on hips.

"I didn't turn you into anything. It is your destiny. This was meant to happen." Freyja said standing up.

"Are you saying that I am a Valkrie?"

"Not only are you a Valkrie, but you are the head of all Valkrie's." Fayre didn't look convinced, so Freyja continued. "You are the daughter granddaughter of the one who left. She was the queen's daughter, and she fell in love with a male witch, and so on and so forth until you."

"What about my brother?" Fayre asked looking at Brian.

Freyja turned to look at him, she had noticed something different about him, but didn't know what it was. This was not common they have never had male royalty before. "I don't know, this is different, I didn't know that you had a brother."

"Yeah, we're twins." Fayre said, standing up straight and staring at Freyja.

"Wait, wait, wait so you are telling me that Fayre and Brian, are the rulers of Vahalla?" Piper said holding up her hands. Freyja nodded her head, and Piper started to laugh. When everybody glared at her, she shut her mouth, still giggling. "I'm sorry, but only something like this would happen to this family."

They were all standing there when Fayre kneeled to the ground in pain. She screamed out in pain. Chris and Brian ran to her side. "What is happening to her?" Chris said looking up at Freyja, "What did you do to her!" he demanded.

"She is feeling the pain of her people." Freyja said looking down at her. "We must go." She ran her hand over the necklace and a vortex opened. She stepped through it.

"Mom?" Wyatt said looking behind him to Piper. She motioned with her hands, and he followed Freyja through. The rest of them went through. Chris picked up Fayre and carried her through.

Almost as soon as they had stepped through Fayre was back to full strength. She looked at Freyja, wanting an explanation.

"It is the land, it heals." She answered.

It was close to a 10 minute walk before they made it to the village. With vanquishing potions and spells the group was ready to be done with this ordeal.

Wyatt was holding Jade's hand, and watched as approaching Valkrie's looked past him to Fayre, their mouths dropped open and they bowed to the ground.

Fayre rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get up." She said, she didn't like the whole being bowed to thing.

The group did as they were told, but couldn't stop staring at her. Wyatt could tell that Fayre was feeling uncomfortable. "Do you know where the Califur king is?"

"We felt a strange presence on the other side of the fields. It is unlike our own, I think that would be the best place to find him." One of them said, pointing towards the place they should go.

After thanking them, the group headed off towards where the king was supposed to be. Fayre went with them, when she heard her name being called out. "Princess, you need to stay and fight with your people."

Fayre turned around, and looked at the group staring after her. She looked back to her group of friends, and saw them staring at her too. Chris was standing in front of them, and he had his hand held out.

She knew she that her heart belonged with Chris, but the Valkrie's needed her. She ran over to Chris and kissed him long and passionate. They broke the kiss, and she smiled up at him. "I'll be back." She said before turning around to join the other Valkries.

Chris stared after her, before turning around to walk with the others. Wyatt looked at him sympathetically and Chris smiled at him. "She'll be back." Wyatt nodded his head and looked at Brian.

"Think you can do some sensing for us?"

After the Brian sense out where the greatest amount of evil was coming from, he told the others, and by saving time just orbed, shimmered, and rode the wind there.

The group landed almost smack dab in the middle of a group of Califur's. "The whole point is to take somewhere they weren't at." Chris said in a whispered harshness.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Brian whispered back. He was irritated with himself, for not being more careful.

"What now?" Patience tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but there were a whole bunch of them. More like 50 to 60 then 20.

"We run." Wyatt said, grabbing Jade and starting to orb away, but he only rose a little before crashing back down again, something had stopped his orb.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What happened?" Chris said, extended his hand for Wyatt to take.

"I don't know I couldn't orb out." He looked at Jade, "You ok?"

She nodded her head, and brushed off her skirt. "Oh yeah just peachy."

The group of Califurs started moving in on them. "Shit." Patience said, before throwing a line of fire at a group of them. They disappeared and another group replaced them.

Brian's eyes clouded over, as he concentrated on forming a storm over a group of about 20 of them. He rose his arms, and lighting bolts shot from them into the sky. He pointed it towards the cloud, and huge bolts of lighting came striking down on them, killing them all.

He turned to the next group, but noticed that the other ones reappeared, and looked ticked-off. "What the heck? I just killed them!" he yelled to Chris.

Chris was throwing plasma balls left and right, killing them just to be replaced by another one. "Crap." He said.

He kept throwing them like a baseball pitcher on speed, having the new one formed almost before the other one left his hand. He looked over to Wyatt who was doing the same thing.

"We aren't getting anywhere by doing this!" Wyatt said stopping, and looking at the others. "We need to a spell or something."

Jade looked at him, "Yeah, cuz you know, spells of this magnitude just pop up in your head at the spur of the moment." Wyatt and her stared at each other for a minute, when they heard a scream, it was Patience.

"WYATT!" she was kicking and screaming. A group of Califur had got her. She was still trying to throw fire at them, but it was doing any good, they were reappearing almost instantly. "CHRIS, BRIAN!"

The group ran towards her, but got caught in a swarm of Califur's. "DAD!" Patience screamed, she didn't even know where it came from. She just really wanted her dad right now.

"Did you hear that?" Cole asked, he was pacing back and forth and stopped when he heard someone yell out dad.

The group looked at him like he was crazy, so he started pacing again. "Dad, is Patience going to be ok?" Peter asked him, looking up with big puppy dog brown eyes.

Cole kneeled down next to, "Your sister is going to be fine." He smiled at him, but then he thought he heard someone calling for him again. He stood up and looked around the room.

"Cole, hunny what's wrong?" Phoebe asked getting up from the couch.

"I think Patience is trying to call for me." He closed his eyes and focused on the voice.

"DAD HELP!" he heard it loud and clear this time. He opened his eyes and looked at the others. "Get the necklaces, the kids are in trouble!"

The kids were surrounded. They had stopped fighting, because all it was doing was making them weaker, and they needed to save their strength.

They were standing there in a close huddle, when the Califurs started to part, and a bigger Califur came walking through. It was the king and he looked mad.

He looked at Patience, and raised his hand with a closed fist. Patience clenched her teeth and went down on her knees, pain searing through her head. So much pain, she could barely think, she couldn't even make herself breathe it hurt so bad.

Chris, Brian, and Wyatt started throwing things at the king but Califur just jumped in their way, killing them off, and never touching the king. Brian quit and ran over to Patience. Maybe if she could hear a familiar voice, she could fight it.

The boys were starting to grow tired, even with Jade's help they weren't getting any closer to the King. "Hurry, I don't think she can hold on much longer." Brian called out to them.

Patience could feel herself losing her strength, she was about to drop, when she felt the connection break. She fell the rest of the way to the ground, and gasped for air. She looked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"That will be the last time you ever even thinking about touching my daughter." Cole yelled at the demon. He threw energy ball after energy ball after energy ball at the demon.

The king yelled out in pain, but that didn't stop Cole, he kept throwing them, when he called out to the kids. "GET THE SPELL AND VANQUISHING POTION READY!"

The group dug in their pockets, and got the stuff. Patience got up off the ground, and joined them. They were about to through the potion when a couple of Califur's jumped in front of them.

Almost as soon as they jumped the exploded. The group looked over and saw Piper with hands out, they saw Leo a few feet away with electricity bolts coming from his fingers, killing off a few more Califurs.

"Throw the potion!" they heard Phoebe's voice scream out, she was in the middle of kicking a Califur's ass.

Patience, Chris, and Wyatt threw the potion down at the King's feet. It started smoking and the King started to scream out in pain.

"THE SPELL SAY THE SPELL!" Paige yelled.

_With these words_

_We banish thee_

_Into the eternal depths_

_Where you will never be free_

They screamed it, and fire started to rise and consume the demon. They heard Leo yell from a few feet away. "Again! Say it again!"

_With these words_

_We banish thee_

_Into the eternal depths_

_Where you will never be free_

The King cried one last cry of pain, and then went poof, just like they all do. It wasn't long after that before all the rest of the Califurs cried out and went poof themselves.

The group stood there looking at each other. "YES!" Chris cried out, before slapping hands with Patience and Wyatt. They were all congratulating each other when they saw Fayre ride up on horse back followed by a small army of warriors.

"Looks like it's not over yet bro." Wyatt said looking at Fayre.


End file.
